


No, You Sleep First

by ObsidianMichi



Series: Solas and Eirwen Shorts [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3158750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianMichi/pseuds/ObsidianMichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eirwen Lavellan decides Solas needs to sleep, but he’s less than agreeable about giving up first watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No, You Sleep First

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I don’t own anything in this fic, not even the slight alterations and additions I made to the lore. Not even my Lavellan. I just put words in a row

“Can you stop, Seeker?” Varric muttered from his corner. “It’s going to be a long enough night without you rolling all over the place.”

“I still believe I should be the one to take first watch,” Cassandra muttered from the opposite side of the cave. 

“Yeah,” Varric laughed. “If we trusted you, we’d all wake up at dawn. With you not having slept a wink.” 

“It is…” Cassandra trailed off. “Surprising that you give thought to my well-being, Varric.” 

“Not so surprising, Seeker,” Varric replied. “If you’re not awake and alert, then I’ll have no one to hide behind!” 

A disgusted noise echoed out of Seeker Cassandra’s bedroll and she flopped over, putting her back to the cave wall. The fire in the center flickered, orange sparks popping off their collection of sticks and tinder. It played across the Seeker’s back, casting long shadows off the protruding roots and cracks in the stone. 

Eirwen thought she heard Varric’s return chuckle and bit the inside of her cheek. A little bit of water dripped down from overhead, the evening’s run off from the rainstorm. Outside, she could still hear the pitter patter of drops striking stone. 

Hiding a smile behind her hand, she moved to the cave’s mouth. Solas had set a small log there, a seat large enough for two elves or an elf and a dwarf. It wasn’t wide enough for Cassandra. _A not so subtle reminder that Cassandra should sleep._ Solas sat there, his arms resting on his thighs as he watched the woods. The firelight danced across his back, catching on the crystal of his staff. 

Of all of them, Solas and Cassandra had worked the hardest. She took the hits and he protected them all with his barriers. _And he’s volunteered to take first watch three nights in a row now._ Now, she’d begun to consider pushing to always camp in places protected by the Inquisition. _Just to make sure those two get the necessary shut eye._ They spent far too much time looking after everyone else. _Solas works the hardest._ Her lips pursed into a thin line. Like her, he was an apostate. He volunteered to help close the rifts, but he also seemed to live in perpetual fear of the Templars. Or that he was one step away from being thrown in a Tower prison or made Tranquil. 

Slowly, Eirwen took a seat beside him. Her eyes on the Hinterland’s clear starlit sky overhead. Hands resting on her knees, she gripped them tight. The fire warmed her back and in the distance she caught sight of other warm orange glows. Other fires winking in and out between falling rain drops. Whether they were friends or foes, she couldn’t be sure. 

_Knowing our luck, it’s probably foes._

“Herald.” He glanced at her, face half-hidden by shadow. He seemed surprised. “You should get some rest as well,” Solas said. “Today was long and difficult, you worked hard.” 

Eirwen laughed. It was a soft sound, barely escaping her lips. Life among the Dalish had taught her to be silent. Everyone needed to pitch in from time to time. _I’ve watched over enough sleeping charges._ Guarding the camp was normally left to the Hunters, but Istimaethoriel felt it was best if no one received special treatment. It built resentment. All had to learn. _And as future Keeper, it gave me a chance to get to know each member of our Clan individually._ She stumbled through the steps at first. _It reminded them I was not a mysterious being held higher than the rest. I was one of them._

“Is there something amusing?” 

_Maybe just a little._ “No.” Eirwen waved her hand. “Nothing. We just had the same thought.” She smiled. “I was about to suggest you do the same.” 

“If I was not capable of performing this task,” Solas said, more than a little stiffly, “I would not have volunteered.” 

“I know.” Eirwen met his gaze with an even one of her own and smiled. “You don’t need to prove your worth to me, Solas.” Lifting a hesitant hand, she reached out. “I’m just saying…” When he didn’t flinch, she lay it on his shoulder and gave him a warm squeeze. “You did a lot of work today, too. You deserve a rest.” 

“I…” his eyes dropped. He pushed off the log, stood, and moved away. The warm firelight played across his back, flickers of orange and red dancing between the shadows of his coat. His hands hung at his sides. “Thank you.” 

“Why?” Eirwen asked. She chuckled, letting her hand fall back to her knee. It was difficult to decide what to say. He always seemed ready to spook. Logic was probably the best. “You expended a lot of energy. Without your barriers, Cassandra probably wouldn’t have survived. Or Varric.” She pursed her lips and added, “Or me.” 

He chuckled. “It is good to know someone appreciates my efforts.” 

“Well, it’s true,” she said. “I know we couldn’t get by on mine. Yours are much better.” 

“That is also correct.” 

“Yes, yes, I know,” Eirwen sighed. She ground her hands into her knees. He could be so very smug. _And he’s right!_ “So, get some rest.” 

“While we’re on the subject, I feel I must reiterate,” Solas said. “You closed two rifts today. Solved a myriad of minor struggles, and recovered those caches from the renegade mages.” 

“We did it as a team, Solas,” she said. 

“Yet, you carried us.” He glanced at her, his dark blue eyes made darker by the inky night behind him. “You must also be exhausted.” 

“True,” Eirwen replied, “and that’s why we’re sleeping in shifts.” 

His lips pursed and he turned away. 

_So the shadows hide his smile._ Eirwen tilted her head. _I can hardly blame him for being skittish._ “Besides,” she added. “I thought this place might have an interesting history.” When he turned back, she grinned. “If you don’t get some sleep, how will I ever find out what it is?” 

Solas chuckled. “An excellent point.” 

“So?” 

He turned away from the forest with a heavy sigh, he crossed back and seated himself next to her on the log. “You are appealing to my ego.” 

She pressed her knuckles to her lips and swallowed a laugh. “Didn’t know you had one.” 

Solas snorted. 

Her eyes dropped, then she glanced up at him with a smile. “Okay,” she sighed. “Fine. I am.” 

“As I thought.” 

“Is it working?” 

“Well,” he laughed. “I believe I am impressed.” 

Eirwen rolled her eyes. “Go to bed.” 

“And, for the sake of curiosity, what if I asked you to do the same?” 

“I’d say no.” She pursed her lips, then she tilted her head. “There’d be no one on watch our backs.” 

“So.” A smile tugged at the edges of his mouth. “You have already declared victory?” 

“Indubitably,” she said. “Besides.” Eirwen jerked her thumb over her shoulder. “If you don’t, we’ll leave those two with a pair of tired mages tomorrow.” She lifted her hands, braced her elbows on her thighs, and rested her chin on her palms. She stared out into the woods. “I don’t think you want that on your conscience.” 

He chuckled. “Again, you are correct.” 

“I’m very good at getting what I want.” 

“Which is?” 

“You,” she said. “In your bedroll.” She crossed her arms, narrowed her eyes, and used her firmest Keeper voice. “Now.” 

Solas smiled, his eyes flicked over face. They were warm in the fire’s light. “Alone, presumably.” 

Suddenly, Eirwen was glad for the night’s darkness and the rain. They hid her flush. “Oh,” she paused. “Yes.” 

“I’m sorry,” he said. “That was too forward.” 

“No.” Eirwen shook her head. “No, I’m just surprised.” 

“Why?” He asked. “You are a beautiful woman. There must be many who dream of sharing your company.” 

Eirwen laughed. “You would know.” 

Solas chuckled. It was a warm rumble with a nasal twist. “Perhaps,” he agreed. 

No one had ever really called her beautiful. _Cute? Adorable? Childish? Yes._ Brushing a fingertip over the deep, waxy indentation cut beneath her eye, she smiled. _Beautiful? Womanly? No._ “Tell you what, dream up some good ones.” Pushing back her bangs, she tucked a few strands behind her ear. “And,” she added. “If they happen to be about me, I won’t hold it against you.” 

“Your…” he paused. “Your kindness does you credit.” 

Eirwen chuckled, she leaned sideways into the cave wall and rested her head on the rocks. An accurate assessment of someone’s needs wasn’t kindness. It was simple observation. _Necessary to keeping everyone together._ “I’m just making sure everyone stays at their best.” 

“I will then,” Solas said. “Provided you also promise to wake me when my turn comes.” 

_No,_ Eirwen thought. _Varric and I already agreed, we’re pulling double duty. Tonight, you and Cassandra are getting the necessary shut eye._ “Sorry,” she said. “Varric’s shift is next. If you want a promise, you’ll have to take it up with him.” 

A sigh echoed from his lips. His shoulders hunched a little. Shadows cut deep lines around his nose and mouth, his eyes sunken in the high planes of his face. Light catching on his pale skin, warming it and aging it. A great weight hung over his shoulders, the heaviness of his worries. 

Yet, Eirwen thought, he felt more tired than old. 

“Very well.” Solas stepped past her, disappearing into the shadows of the cave. “I will speak to you in the morning.” 

“Good night,” she murmured. 

Eirwen’s gaze returned to the woods and to the rain. Overhead, black clouds rolled across a dark sky obscuring the moon and the stars. Wrapping her arms around her torso, she studied the shadowy images of trees and branches as the wind whistled through the forest. There was very little to do except wait and watch. 

_At least,_ she thought. _I have my own thoughts._

_You are a beautiful woman._

Tonight, Eirwen smiled, she didn’t need the fire to keep her warm.


End file.
